To clarify the nature of the protein present in wild type and affected in the rec A strain. If this is not the rec A product, to reinitiate the search for the product. To study the T-4 ATPase. This includes purification to homogeneity, a study of its possible DNA dependence and nucleotide specificity, and an exploration of its possible action in DNA synthesis. To continue work with gene 32 protein with the hope that an in vitro base recognition system can be set up.